


Taken Care of

by GravityDidIt



Series: Hale Omega Finishing School [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Jordan Parrish, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Creampie, Facial, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Panic Attack, Spitroasting, Threesome, accidental facial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityDidIt/pseuds/GravityDidIt
Summary: Derek's Omega student, Stiles, has been acting odd lately, he and Parrish ask the boy to remain after class and need to calm down the young omega.





	Taken Care of

**Author's Note:**

> TW Panic Attack

It had been a day like most of his days. Derek would get up in the morning get changed, work out, shower, change for work and then work. Luckily for him his work was very rewarding and, it came with a perk no one could hate. As a teacher at the Hale Omega Finishing School, Derek regularly got to fuck his omega Students. He along with many of the other alphas at the school would help the omegas as they went through unpredictable bouts of heat. 

Beyond the perk though Derek also enjoyed teaching. His co-teacher Parrish, was also great. The man was kind and compassionate with the students, he was the good cop to Derek’s bad cop, and the man was also handsome and had a body that put some greek sculptures to shame….not that Derek noticed that kind of thing….much.

The say started like any other but as it progressed Derek should have realized that something was going to happen. His favorite omega student, Stiles had been acting strangely for the past few days, it was nice for a while, not having to answer some of Stiles more derailing questions for class. But…the boy's slow movements and quiet demeanor were so unlike him. It worried both himself and Parrish.

“Stiles can Mr. Parrish and I speak to you after class?” Stiles looks up from his desk, his eyes seem out of focus, it takes them a second too long to focus on Derek’s eyes. Cat calls and melodic oooooh’s fill the air as Stiles nods.

“Look like the teacher want a booty call since Stilinski hasn't been putting out the past few days.” Jackson’s voice cuts through the air. He earns himself a patented Hale glare and more.

“That’s detention Mr. Whittemore.” The boy huffs at his reprimand but cowers down. Unfortunately Jackson isn’t entirely wrong. Derek and Parrish both had been missing Stiles tight heat around their cock’,s milking their knots for all he’s worth. But their concern with Stiles sedate attitude was more pressing than their horniness. The Class continues but Stiles mood remains the same. The class readies themselves to leave and Derek and Parrish wave the students off and close the door to speak with Stiles.

“Stiles,” Parrish begins, his tone is low and soothing. “You can talk to us about anything okay.” Stiles looks up at Parrish but quickly looks down again. “We’re here for you. We’re always on your side.” That almost seems to get him, so Derek tries.

“Stiles we care about you, if something is bothering you enough to effect you like this we’d like to know.” Derek places his hand on Stiles shoulder. The Omega looks up and his eyes begin to water. 

“My dad can’t afford to send me to school here anymore.” It like a dam breaking, every thought that Stiles had been keeping in his head spills out. “I don’t want to go to Beacon High, all of my friends are here and I like my classes and I’ll miss being with you guys." Stiles bottom lip wobbles and his breathing begins to quicken. "At the public school if you go into a heat they send you home! I’m gonna miss so much school you know how often my heat strikes up. Otherwise they make you take suppressants but since I need to take adderall the suppressants don’t work as well, so I’ll still need to have an Alpha’s semen but if I mix birth control, I could overdose or harm myself. Do you know how many accidental overdoses happen every year because of mixing medications? I wan to stay in school. I don’t wanna leave my friends. I can’t, I can’t, I can’t, I-I-I” Stiles breathing becomes too labored, his lungs try to take in large mouthfuls of air but it’s like nothing is actually going in, his vision narrows to a single point while his brain goes into overdrive picturing events and possible scenarios. Four arms wrap around him. Parrish holds Stiles to his chest, while Derek bracket’s his back, in their embrace, the combines smell of Alpha along with a Derek speaking low in Stiles ear helps calm the panicky omega.

“Shhhh, it’ll be okay Stiles, just breathe in, and out.”

“Inhale with me Stiles” Parrish gently touches Stiles face, his green eyes meeting amber. “Exhale. Inhale, Exhale.” It takes a few minutes but surrounded by caring and calm alpha’s help the panic attack dissipate, tears fill his eyes and spill as he closes them in relief.

“So this had been on your mind for the past few days.” Derek speaks, still quietly, calmly, his breath gently tickling the shell of Stiles’ ear. The omega nods softly, nuzzling into Parrish's chest. “I promise you won’t have to leave Stiles. I’ll talk to my sister.” At hearing that’s Stiles body seems to let go all of it’s tension at once. 

“You must have been so worked up you scared your body out of heat for three days.” Parrish’s eyes look Stiles face over, checking to make sure Stiles is okay.

“I-I, yeah. I just kept thinking about how much I didn’t want to leave that I just didn’t have a heat, but now….” Stiles trails off, he takes a deep breath, breathing in the musk of the alphas. Surrounded by two handsome virile alpha’s that comforted him in a time of need, his heat approaches so quickly it feels like a train smacked into him. “I’m in heat.” Derek gently traces the shell of Stiles ear with his lips and then finally nips gently on the lobe. Stiles body tenses as he moans. Parrish takes a step back and meets Stiles eyes, a question of whether to continue or not in his eyes. Stiles nods and Parrish begins to undress. Stiles watches aptly even while Derek begins to kiss and lick his neck. Stiles had alway found his teachers hot, Parrish had this Captain America thing going on that Stiles always found sexy, while Derek had a Winter Soldier vibe that always got the omega slick dripping out of his hole. Parrish drops his trousers and is completely naked in front of Stiles. Parrish smiles at the image Stiles and Derek make, the alpha while nuzzling Stiles neck has unbuttoned the younger man's pants and dropped them to his ankles. Stiles look of lust as his eyes travel up and down Parrish’s body makes the alpha in him preen. Parrish places a hand on Stiles shoulder and presses down. The Omega drops to his knees eagerly.

“Get me wet Stiles this is going inside your tight ass soon.” Stiles nods quickly and places Parrish’s cockhead in his mouth. “I love your mouth Stiles. Out of all our students you by far have the best mouth.” The praise has Stiles bobbing his head up and down on Parrish’s cock. Parrish reluctantly takes his eyes off of where his cock enters Stiles pink mouth and looks to Derek. The other Alpha has already undressed his large cock twitches in the air. Derek walks around Stiles, he stands next to Parrish, Stiles reaches out and begins to stroke Derek’s cock while still bobbing his head on Parrish’s. Stiles switches, his mouth covers Derek and his hand strokes Parrish.

“God, I missed his mouth.” Derek says after a moan.

“I know what you me-an.” Parrish’s voice cracks when Derek’s hand find its way to his ass. Derek’s palm rests on Parrish ass cheek, and squeezes. Parrish looks to Derek who merely smirks. Parrish reaches up and pinches the other alpha’s nipple. Derek’s hips thrust at the zing of pleasure/pain that goes through his body. Stiles makes a choked noise as Derek’s cock entered his throat. 

“So Stiles,” Derek clears his throat. “What kind of heat are you having?” Stiles pulls of of Derek’s cock.

“I need one of you in my mouth and the other in my ass.” Stiles looks between the two cocks as if trying to figure out what should go where. “I can’t decide.”

“How about for now, I’ll take your cunt.” Parrish starts. “And Derek will take your mouth and later if you feel you need it, we’ll switch.” Stiles nods his consent and get on his hands and knees. Instead of getting on his knees in font of Stiles though Derek surprises them both when he lays on his back and has Stiles straddle over him, Derek angles his cock to Stiles mouth and uses one hand to push the Omega’s head making him take the cock deeper. Parrish not wanting to be left behind gets on his knees and places the tip of his cock against Stiles’ hole. Stiles hole is slick and pink, it looks so small in comparison to the thick head of Parrish’s cock, but as he rest the tip against the small opening, Parrish can feel the muscles contract, as if trying to get his cock inside. Parrish catches Derek’s eyes trained on the tip of his cock and Stiles hole, slowly, to give Derek a show, Parrish pushes his cock in the slick, tight, welcoming heat of Stiles hole. Parrish throws his head back and lets out a moan when his cock is finally buried to the hilt in Stiles. Parrish pulls out and then, leaving just the tip of his cock inside Stiles, thrusts back in, pulls out and then thrusts back in. Parrish picks up speed until the rhythmic sound of skin slapping skin, fills the air. Stiles moans around the cock stuffed in his mouth and throat. “How’s it look from down there Derek?”

“Looks fucking great.” Derek admits. “You dick cleaving his hole, its pure porn, You know your ass looks almost as good as Stiles.” The comment catches Parrish off guard but so does the slick finger that enters his ass. Apparently the rumors of Derek fucking other alpha’s are true because he find’s Parrish’s prostate easily and begins to press on it as the alpha grinds into Stiles.

“Oh fuck!” Parrish lets out, he’s never played with his ass like this so the pleasure is new and intense. “Fuck, I’m about to come.” Trying to put more pressure on that spot inside him Parrish accidentally pulls out of Stiles. But as soon as that Extra pressure is placed on his prostate he begins to come, he pumps his cock as loads of white erupt from the tip, some of it lands on Stiles ass, the rest fall onto Derek’s face below. Quickly Parrish pushes his cock into Stiles to unload the rest deep into his student. Parrish pulls out of Stiles and lowers himself further onto the ground, his bare ass sitting between his bare feet. Parrish scoots forward so he can get his mouth on Stiles ass, he licks the combined slick and cum, he feels his cock try to harden again at the combined taste of himself and Stiles. He looks down at Derek, his face is covered in Parrish’s cum, and Parrish cock is actually resting on Derek’s face too. The site combined with the taste in his mouth keeps his cock hard and ready for another round, in the mean time, while he eats Stiles cream filled ass out, he gently pumps his hips, rubbing his hard cock across Derek’s cum covered face.


End file.
